


Kiss with a Fist

by yggrites



Series: Arya/Gendry Shuffle [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And when Arya caught him looking at her and flashed him a cheeky smile, Gendry knew he should have stayed home.'<br/>--<br/>'My black eye casts no shadow<br/>Your red eye sees no blame<br/>Your slaps don't stick<br/>Your kicks don't hit<br/>So we remain the same'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who clicked on this. This one is inspired in 'Kiss with a Fist', by Florence + the Machine, so maybe listen to it while reading. If you like it, you can always check the other bits of this series. Enjoy!!

Gendry wasn't all too happy when Jon dragged him to the Tyrell house party, firstly because Jon hadn't mentioned they were going to a party, and secondly because Gendry was sure he would ditch him for Yggrite the moment her saw her.

He thought his night really couldn't get any worse when he saw Arya.

Gendry hadn't seen her since the Jeyne Heddle incident, which had been a week ago. Now, he and Arya weren't anything serious, so when Jeyne came up to Gendry (she did that with everyone, really) in a party they had attended last week, he didn't exactly brush her off, which didn't please Arya.

The fact that she was looking as hot as ever, standing in the middle of the crowd and shaking her head to the beat of the song didn't help him at all.

And when Arya caught him looking at her and flashed him a cheeky smile, Gendry knew he should have stayed at home.

 

Arya was just expecting a normal night out - well, as normal as Margaery's parties could get. What she didn't expect was for Gendry to make an appearance.

She was a bit annoyed at first, but of course he'd come. Arya could even bet it was Jon who brought him.

Anyway, she wasn't in the mood to let Gendry ruin her night, nor Jeyne Heddle. He seemed to be the only one who failed to see that Jeyne only flirted with _him_ , specially when Arya was around.

So when she caught his eye, Arya sent him a defiant smile and kept on dancing.

 

'Hey.' Hot Pie greeted him. 'Where's Arya?'

Gendry huffed and pointed in her general direction.

'Why aren't you with her?'

'She's still mad about that thing with Jeyne.'

Hot Pie shook his head sympathetically.

'What?' Gendry asked.'Everyone knows Jeyne's a flirt!'

'Gendry, will you please get your head out of your ass?' Then he looked back at Arya and added.'And even if you think Jeyne's like that with everyone,  _he isn't.'_

 

Sansa had been the one to tell her that Aegon Targaryen had a bit of a crush on her. Arya even found his attempts to court her amusing, but she wasn't the least bit interested in him.

But tonight, Arya had decided to use it in her advantage. When she saw Aegon, Arya waved him over to dance with her. And it wasn't as if she was leading him on, it was just a dance.

Aegon was more than glad to join.

 

Gendry made his way towards the two of them, doing his best not to look desperate. He knew exactly what Arya was doing and why, but he wasn't mad.

When he got to them, he told Aegon to go for a walk anywhere else. He tried to protest but Gendry couldn't be bothered to listen to him. He turned to Arya and gave her a kiss.

She didn't pull away right away, but when she did she said 'I'm still pissed about Jeyne.'

Gendry smiled. 'I know.'

He pulled her up for another kiss.


End file.
